Detection and diagnosis using gene, such as inspecting expression of genes, and identification of bacteria and viruses, are routine procedures in the field of biochemistry. Conventional detection of gene has relied upon electrophoretic method, whereas a method having recently been applied is such as inspecting a plurality of genes at a time using a DNA microarray.
The conventional electrophoretic method takes a longer time before the detection, due to PCR reaction and electrophoresis, wherein procedures of the electrophoresis is labor-consuming.
Gene detection with the aid of microarray has need of using an expensive phosphorescent reagent, and has need of a microarray-dedicated expensive detector, so that such a method has been adopted only to a limited degree in the fields of clinical inspection, food inspection and so forth.
Aiming at solving this problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of detecting a gene based on visualization. The method described in this Patent Document is such as amplifying a gene by the LAMP process, and achieving visualization using an intercalator such as SYBR Green I, allowing judgment of presence/absence of a target gene to be detected, but is incapable of quantifying the gene present in a sample.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-154008